movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DanzxvFan8275/Proposal: Build a Great, Great Chat Wall
Greetings, and welcome to another proposal. I haven't made one in almost a month. But anyway, let's get to the point. Now, the title of this proposal is "Build a Great, Great Chat Wall." Not to mislead anyone, as the point of the proposal is not to literally build a wall around the chat. The point is that we don't have our separate set of chat rules. Most users just use the rules on the wiki, but the problem is that chat and wiki have many differences. First, you can not vandalize, badge farm, or farm edits in the chat, which is a good margin of our wiki rules. Second there are administrators in the chat that can deal with chatting, unlike wiki rules, where it takes sometime. And lastly, the chat tools work differently than the blocking tools. In the chat, there are two tools that can be used by moderators: the kicking and banning tools. On the wiki, the only tool that can be used is by administrators: the blocking tool. Because of these reasons, in my opinion, we should have a set of chat rules to go over several examples and rules. Of course, that's not the only part of this proposal. The rules itself need to be added here. So, the following is a set of chat rules that I thought of that would be fair. I also added in something about how many times the user should be kicked before a ban: #Spamming is strictly prohibited, as spam messages can overflow the chat logs and can crash other user's chats. This also goes for emoticons - it's alright to have some fun with them, but if it gets out of control, moderators may take action. On the first three offenses, the user may be kicked, but a fourth one will lead to a ban. #Trolling is forbidden. Such behavior will result in an infinite ban, and can be infinitely blocked by the discretion of an administrator. #Strong swearing is allowed, if not used in extremely large amounts. On the first two offenses, the user may be kicked, but a third one will lead to a ban. #Do not gossip about any other users. On the first two offenses, the user may be kicked, but a third one will lead to a ban. #Racism of any kind is not acceptable. Such behavior will result in an immediate ban. #If a user exchanging their accounts of websites outside of FANDOM with another user (e-mail, Skype, Discord, Twitter, etc.), it must be done in a private message. #English is the preferred language in the chat room. Using other languages to spam or troll is forbidden. #Do not harass other users because of their sex, religion, sexuality, race, or disabilities. This will lead to an immediate ban. #All rules are exempt in private messages, as chat moderators have no jurisdiction of what happens in a private message. That being said, if a user is bothering another user, the latter user is free to block the former's private messages. Those are my suggested rules. Voting ends July 19, 2017. Category:Blog posts